


Stay

by TobyMarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyMarie/pseuds/TobyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: Danielle used to date Liam Payne. And now, Sophia is. Danielle goes to their apartment to win him back, but finds Sophia alone there instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

I opened my eyes, a slam from downstairs awoke me. Liam wasn’t home, so I was confused, and got scared. I heard steps come from the stairs, approaching the bedroom.

 

“Hello, Soph.” Danielle Peazer said, walking into the bedroom with just a golden silk robe on. Her hair was in waves, coming around the sides of her face.

 

“Danielle? What are you doing here?” I asked, looking at my old friend. I was scared, what if she did something.

 

“I wanted to fuck Liam and get him back.” Danielle admitted, walking closer to me, “But since he’s not here, you’ll have to do.”

 

I gulped. “What? What do you mean?” I sat up in the bed, and looked at Danielle. Her hot breasts peeked out of the silk robe.

 

“I said, I’ll fuck you instead.” Danielle replied, sliding her hands to the knot holding the robe together. The silk dropped from her body and fell to the floor. It left her naked in front of me. Her body was toned and sexy. Her legs were just the right size, toned, and her stomach had small abs. Her arms were the perfect size, and her breasts bounced lightly as she approached me.

 

“I don’t know, Dani. Isn’t that cheating?” I asked her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

 

“Not if it’s with a girl.” Danielle replied. She was right against the side of the bed now. She gripped one of her breasts, and brought it to my mouth slowly.

 

I licked her nipple. Each lick was soft, and long. I took my time with each lick. I twirled my tongue around the center of her nipple, it was hard. She moaned, and my panties got wet.

 

I pressed my mouth around the whole nipple, and sucked on it. Each suck got faster and faster. Each time I sucked, the next was harder. Her back arched, and she moaned my name. I bit her nipple softly a few times before removing my mouth.

 

I took her other breast, and did the exact same thing. This time, it was faster, and she moaned more and more.

 

After finally stopping the nipple-fest, I set my hands on her shoulders, and brought her body down so I could kiss her soft lips. We battled for dominance. I demanded for entry into her mouth, and my tongue danced with hers. While kissing, my hands ran down her back, and gripped her ass. I slid my finger down her ass crack, before sliding my hands to underneath her breasts, where I outlined them.

 

I let my hands glide down her stomach to her pussy, where I lightly ran my finger on the top of her pussy. Before sliding my finger down her pussy slit.

 

“I love this, Sophia.” Danielle moaned. I then rubbed circles on her clit, slowly, and softly. Danielle moved her body so her pussy was pushing my finger in deeply.

 

I smiled, and dug my finger in deeply. I stuck it in, and began moving it in and out of her vagina.

 

Danielle was still leaning over me, but now her hands where un-buttoning my silk top. Button by button more skin became exposed, one by one, Danielle’s eyes grew with hunger.

 

I added another finger in her vagina, and went faster than ever before. My fingers dug deep into her pussy, in and out in a quick motion.

 

“Your fingers feel so good, Sophia. Add one more.” Danielle moaned, as she unbuttoned the third-last button.

 

I nodded, and added in a third finger. My fingers jabbed her walls, in and out. My fingers grew tired, but I loved hearing her moan. Hearing her moan Sophia.

 

Danielle’s fingers un-did the last button, and her hands opened the top, but didn’t take it off. She held my breasts, and rubbed my nipples with her thumbs. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy, and set my hands on her ass, and started roaming my hands all over her body.

 

Danielle’s hands ran up my sides, and pulled my shirt off. She kissed my neck softly, and then kissed me until her kisses reached my lips again. We kissed, our tongues pressing against each other.

 

“I love you, Danielle.” I said, kissing her. I pushed her off me, “Watch.”

I tossed my hair behind my head, and leaned over and pushed the blanket off my legs. I gripped the waist band of my pants, and slid them off. I was left in a black lace thong, which I quickly took off me.

 

My hands ran up my body, and started pinching my nipples. Danielle’s eyes followed every touch. I pinch them hard, for a moment. I let my hands travel to my pussy. I opened up my legs, and started touching myself. I rubbed my pussy, and dug my fingers in. I started at my clit, before moving my hand down to the center, where I dug my fingers in.

 

Danielle’s hand gripped my hand. She slowly pushed it away. She got on the bed. She sat on her knees, each leg on either side of my legs. She replaced my hand, with hers. While she began fingering me, she also leaned her mouth into my nipples.

 

Her mouth wrapped around my nipple, sucking it slowly. Her finger entered my vagina, twirling in it slowly. Her mouth let out her tongue, swirling it around the center of my nipple. It erected my nipple, making it hard as a rock. Her fingers stopped playing nice, and jabbed into my pussy hard. She added two more fingers, picking up pace quickly. Her mouth bit hard on my nipple, before then going to my other breast. She sucked on that nipple, swirling her tongue around the hard part again, before giving that same bite. Her tongue licked one long lick on each nipple. One long, soft lick. She then licked up my cleavage, and pulled her fingers out of my pussy.

 

She pulled her face from my breasts. She got off her knees, and ran her hands up my legs. She lined her wet pussy up with my wet pussy. She began to scissor with me, pressing her pussy hard onto my pussy. She preformed the scissoring with such ease and quickness. She pressed her pussy so hard it hurt with pleasure.

 

She got off me, and got on her knees, one leg on either side of my face. She pushed her pussy into my mouth, and pinched my nipples. My hands went to my pussy where I fingered myself. My fingers entered my pussy, I didn’t go soft, I jabbed my fingers in. Hard and quickly. While doing this, my tongue swirled in Danielle’s pussy, licking every drip of cum that fell into my mouth. Danielle’s fingers, pinched my nipples hard, no softness involved.

 

“I love you too.” She finally said. She got off the bed, and pulled me off. We grinded our pussies together while standing and kissing. Her breasts touched my breasts, and our hands grabbed eachother’s asses. We fingered the other’s ass.

 

“I guess I’ll be leaving.” Danielle said, pulling away from me. I took a long look at her hot body I longed for.

 

“No, stay. Liam won’t be here until next week. Maybe we can fuck all week.” I said, pulling her body back to mind, and dragging her onto the bed.


End file.
